Proper weightlifting technique requires frequent changing of weight plates between sets and types of exercises. For example, each set of a particular exercise may require several weight plate changes. For example, it is recommended that at the beginning of each set of a weightlifting exercise that a weightlifter should do a couple of sets with lighter weights prior to working up to the final target weight for the lift. For instance, if the goal is to perform six to ten repetitions of a squat with 450 lbs. of weight plates on the barbell, the weightlifter should warm up with sets of squats with lighter weights first. For example, the weightlifter should perform eight to twelve repetitions with 200 lbs., then another eight to ten repetitions with 350 lbs. and, finally, the goal of six to eight repetitions with 450 lbs. may be performed. Proper weightlifting technique requires such a warm up process, however, weightlifters often do not perform the proper warm up repetitions because it is inconvenient and difficult to add and remove weight plates.
In addition, it is difficult to safely remove the weight plates from a barbell when weightlifting alone. The weightlifter must lift the bar onto a rack or lift one end while attempting to slide the plate off the bar. This results in awkward lifting positions and potential injury. Even minor injuries may prevent a weightlifter from performing his desired exercises and reaching his goals. Therefore, there is a need for a barbell support that assists in lifting a barbell off the floor to allow the plates to be removed or added safely and easily.